


Nothing Important Happened Today

by Rhianne



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e21 Meridian, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever she might think, Sam isn't the only one grieving for Daniel.</p><p>Slash drabble set after season five's Meridian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Important Happened Today

Another planet, another civilisation hell bent on destroying itself. 

Another name who signed in this morning but won’t be signing out.

Jack sees the sympathetic glances and wants to scream. They’re soldiers, everyone knew the risks when they joined. They lose people all the time.

It doesn’t matter that he’s grieving, that it’s all he can do to keep from breaking down in public.

The Colonans have no idea what their petty war has cost and don’t even seem to care. Daniel made the only choice he could, and the SGC has a job to do. 

Nothing important happened today.


End file.
